Forgotten
by CaitlynTylerLover2967
Summary: PleaseRead&Review - Did someone forgot,a twin the night that Lily & James Potter died? Who wer thney found by? And what happened?**MUST READ. ..What happens when , she walks through the doors of Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1 You dont have to be alone

The killing curse power, flew threw his wand and hit the little boy in the cradle, that stood before him. The boy did nothing, no cry for pain. It didn't affect the youngster in the slightest.

Riddle was not pleased, not pleased at all. This upset him, and he gave up."It's only a youngster anyways", he reminded himself, giving up. He left the house soon after that, smirking at the dead bodies of Lily Evans and James Potter on his way out. Severus Snape was last of the Death Eaters to leave the house.

A tear couldn't help but roll down his cheek, at the sight of the dead love of his life. Lily Evans.

He walked Severus knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he just couldn't leave the precious thing.  
He wrapped his cloak around it, and walked out of the Potter's house, and towards his own .

The walk to his house, wasnt too long but he didnt mind too much being with Jenny. Yes, he knew all along that Lily was excepting twins, and he wanted desperately to save the baby girl.

They finally reached their house, where he placed Jenny in the guest room bed, and left to go take a shower. When he came out, the little girl was smiling at him and he couldnt help but smile back.  
He also couldnt help but wonder, what Lily would have thought if she'd seen this now. Would she be happy that he saved her daughter, or angered that he just didnt leave him there for a relative or close family friend to come? He hoped it was happy, so he decided to just go with that.

He grabbed a spare set of blankets and lightly covered them over Jenny, and decided to sleep in the stowards the door, closing it shut behind him. Suddenly, a small cry sweeped the room.  
Severus stopped his tracks, and went back into his room, and searched..he could have swore he heard something.  
He looked around, until finally he pulled up the closest door. Their lay before him, was a small baby toddler, wrapped in a baby pink blanket. He picked up the baby, and cradled it. He saw the blanket more closely , which read " Jenny" on it.

"Jenny Potter", he whispered.

pare room with the youngster. He fell asleep holding her , his final thoughts being " If only Jenny's real parents didnt have to be dead..one of them at least , anyhow".

From that day on Severus raised Jenny, secretly of course. It wasn't always easy, but it was defintely worth it in the end. A few days after he found Jenny, he invited one of his closer friends over, Caitlin Tyler. Caitlin Tyler, was a tell,slender woman with long blonde hair. She was defintely attractive in many men's books, Severus's especially! It was just a bonus, that she was a top Auror, one of the best they had ever had.

That day, Severus sat in the living room holding Jenny, anxious and worried as ever. Caitlin was one of Lily's best friends, so it would be defintely be interesting, yet nerve racking to see her reaction.

Suddenly, their was a knock at his door and he almost threw Jen into the air, from panic. Jenny looked up at Severus showing off her adorable simile, which was wnough to calm Severus down.  
He shifted Jenny to his right side, and opened the door a bit. A beautfuil blonde stood before him.

" Hello Sevi", Cait exclaimed.

" Hello", he said nervously. She could tell something was up, " Severus..what's wrong?" She said, concern flashed in her blue eyes, that Snape couldn't help but get lost in from time to time.

Severus froze and Caitlin pushed open the door, walking in. Thats what she saw it, she saw what Severus was cradleing in his arms.

" Severus...?" , she said as she shot a questioning glance, to the little toddler he held.

" Its a long story, but you're going to ha-" , he was interuppted in mid sentence, when Caitlin's questioning glance, turned into, her eyes widdened in horror. ".....JENNY??", she screamed walking towards Severus.

Severus froze, " Caitlin, please...let me explain".

Caitlin and Severus sat down, and silence filled the room. Cait looked down at her shoes, trembling. " Cait, whats troubling you?", he asked softly. Ignoring him, Cait managed to choke out " M-may I hold her Severus..please?", tears were streaming down her face, and Severus didn't consider for a minute that Cait would ever hurt Jenny.

" Of course", he smiled and handed him to her.

She held her willing, and Jenny smiled up at her. Caitlin gave a small smile, and wiped away her tears. Severus stood up, and sat down beside Cait, putting his arm around her.

" Cait, please tell me..what's wrong, sweetheart?"

" I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand Jenny not having parents. I didnt know where she was.  
I somehow led myself to believe that she was dead, that I would never see her again. That'd I'd never get to look out for her how Lily wanted. Please Severus..can i visit her?"

" Yes, of course. One of the many reasons I invited you over here today is that I needed a favor.  
I need someone to look afer Jenny when im gone on Death Eater dueties. Please can you take care of her?", he asked.

Cait was grinning from ear to ear from this. " Of course, yes Severus, thank you soo much!" .

The rest of the day went along quite smoothly, Severus explained exactly what happened, Cait discussed the Ministry, Hogwarts and they talked about Jenny. Caitlin ended up staying the night,  
falling asleep holding Jenny. Severus walked into the guest room, and saw them, he smiled and covered them up.

He walked into his room, and fell asleep. Before he did, he laid into his bed thinking, about the future . So far it didn't seem crystal clear, it was defintely going to be interesting, especially when Jenny gets older.....


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday Suprise!

Chapter 2*  
As the years went on, raising young Jenny was never easy ; but with the help of Caitlin it wasnt impossible.  
At one point , Severus even thought, of Caitlin, Jenny and him as a family. On Jenny's twelvenith birthday , Severus invited Caitlin over to come celeberate, minutes later Caitlin arrived in Severus's fireplace. She stepped out and Snape noticed she was holding a colorful wrapped gift. " Hello , Sevi!" .

" Hello Caitlin"

Suddenly, Jenny ran out of her room , screaming at the top of her lungs. " Caity, Caity, Caity!" , she yelled jumping on Caitlin; embracing her into a huge hug.

" Hello Jenny, it's been long hasn't it?" .

" Too long", she said hugging her blue silky robes even more harder, as a tear fell down her cheek. " I missed you, so much!".

Caitlin wiped the tear that was falling down Jen's cheek , angry rising up in her in why it's been so long.

Snape took the opporunity to break the awkhard silence, " Well , c'mon now, we have a birthday to celeberate". The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and celeberation. Snape and Caitlin played with Jenny, and then they cut open her birthday cake.

" Well, I think its time to give you this Jen", Caitlin whispered handing her the wrapped gift that she came in with.

" Okay! Thank you Caitlin!" , she exclaimed. " Noo problem", she replied with a smirk. Snape gave Caitlin a suspicious look as Jenny unwrapped the gift. The atomsphere in the room changed rapidly. Jen held her gift, her widened eyes glaring up at it. " Whoa, cool..umm.. what is it exactly?", Jenny asked, confused as ever.

" Its a wand", Caitlin replied in a small hollow voice. " A wand? Why would i need a wa-?", she asked, cut off by Snape aggressivly gripping her arm. " Jenny. I think its time to go to bed now", he said. Jenny looked up at him, and couldnt help but noticing that something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, but something was defintely wrong. She didn't bother protesting about going to bed so early, knowing the sudden mood that Snape was in.

She put down her wand, and left the room . She slowly turned around and looked over her shoulder, " Thanks for coming to my birthday tonight Caitlin, it means alot", she said quietly, and quickly walked to her bedroom.

When Snape heard Jenny's door shut, he didn't waste a minute. He glared at Caitlin, his normal eyes were replaced with dark, cold, hard eyes that were fileld with anger and rage burning through them.

" Caitlin , I must ask...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" , he screamed slamming his firsts on the table.

" ...What do you mean Severus? Im perfectly fine", Caitlin replied with a smirk.

" YOU GAVE HER A WAND , YOU GAVE MY DAUG-"he stopped suddenly at what he was about to say, but Caitlin was quick to pick up on it .

" ....Your what? Daughter did you say?" , raising an eyebrow and walking closer to Snape. Her eyes were now filled with their own anger and rage.

" Cait" , he said softly.

" NO, DON'T YOU CAIT ME! I haven't seen her for close to a year, and who's fault is that?! I wasted too many nights worrying what was going on, if she was okay Severus. WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST GIVEN HER TO ME?", she screamed, tears faling down her eyes.

" Oh gee, well I didnt have enough time when the Dark Lord came knocking on my door!" , he screamed.

"S-she could have been h-hurt", she managed to choke out, as she stumlbed into one of Snape's chairs.

Snape's mood softed at the sight of her crying, and sat beside her. " Caitlin, I would never let that hapen and the important thing now is that she's safe, but i dont know if she'll remain that way.

Caitlin's ears perked up at this, and he head popped up away from her lap; tears still rolling down her cheeks. " W-what do you mean by that?" , she questioned anxiously.

" I mean that, you gave her a wand Caitlin and thats what i fear most of" he exclaimed, softness slowly disappearing and his rage was coming back .

" Severus.." .

" You gave her a wand, Cait. Your getting mad at me, scared the Dark Lord is going to find her and figure out what REALLY happened that night. Why don't you just hand her over to the Dark Lord already, giving her a wand is like the SAME thing``.

"Snape, her destiny isn`t to die. I think we both know what her real destiny is".

" Cait, no way in hell am I letting her 'destiny' happen".

"Severus...she`s a wizard and time is running out; the Hogwarts Express will be coming in a few weeks..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the first time in twenty minutes, Jen pulled her ear away from the door; shocked at what she just heard.

"Wizard...", she whispered to herself, in shock. She didn`t know what Hogwarts is , but it`s probaley something that has to do with me being a wizard, she thought .

Before Severus or Caitlin find out she was listening, she crawled into her bed , just in case. She laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling thinking of everything she just heard.

By the end of night, she didn`t know how, but she was going to Hogwarts. Another thing that Jenny overheard, instantly popped into her head...destiny...., and ..twin brother . Could it even be possible, that she had a brother? If so, how come nobody told me? These questions floated around in her head, unanswered.

She overheard alot that night, but she was certainly happy she did. Instead of crawling out of bed, and running into the living room where Caitlin and Severus were having this discussion, and demanded to know everything about Hogwarts, her destiny ( which she never heard of) , and her twin brother.

A plan popped into her head, that would just have to wait till tomorrow morning..... 


	3. Chapter 3 It's Not Over

Chapter 3 * It's not over.

She knew that she had to do something , of course she did; but then the thought came to her. What could she do? It took a whole lot of thinking and planning, but she finally got it hours later.

Jen would have to wait till she was home alone, and then she would take her chance. Until then, she decided she'd have to act as normal as possible, it'd be best if Snape didn't know that something was up. Especially since last night he freaked over a wand and that Hog place,Caitlyn was insiting she should go to at once.

Another thing that Jen speciflly remembered about last night was that, Caitlyn kept bringing up how they were " running out of time?" . This drew in a whole new lot of questions, that were just waiting to be answered. Instead of suffering over the loss of answers to these questions, she made herself get up and get some breakfast.  
She walked down the hallway that was filled with a group of Severus's favorite paintings, and into the kitchen. She pulled open the cupboard and pulled out some cereal , and reached to grab the milk. Jen sat their eating her breakfast, then noticed that Snape was sitting in a comfortable chair, obviously deep in thought.

" Oh, Hello, im sorry I didn't see you there", she said as she rubbed her eyes from exhaustion.  
" Quite alright my dear", he said with a small smile. Jen returned the smile, then went back to eating her cereal. As much as she wanted to tell him that she knew everything about last night, well at least most of it anyways. " Gods, i wonder what else they're hiding from me!" she thought, her eyes widing in horror.

Unfortunately,Snape wasn't slow on picking up on this at all. Jenny looked up from the corner of her eye and he was still sitting in the chair, but his eyebrow was rasied; looking at her closely.

" Is everything alright, Jennifer?", he asked curiously. " Oh gods", she thought, he knows!

" What? Yes of course, umm..just lost in thought thats all", she answered softly.

" Hmmm yes it would appear so", he said closing the newspaper he was reading.

" Jen, I don't know if i've ever told you this, or if we've ever had to discuss this, but I just want you to know that I try to do my best to prevent things from harming you. I only want what's best for you, understand?", he said.

" Yes, sir" , she whispered . Wow that was easier then she imagined, she thought; time to push the subject to its limits.

" Sir?".

" Yes?", he asked.

"Last night on my birthday umm...", she cleared her throat. " You didn't seem pleased with the gift Caitlyn chose for me, can I ask why?".

Snape's eyes narrowed and he licked his lips, trying to calm himself.

"I dont want to explain this to you now . Im sorry, Jen, but they are just some things in this world that are best left unknown.  
well not in this world exactly, anyway" he mumbled the last part, but Jenny was still able to pick up on it.

"Yes, it seems like noone would like to explain anything to me, even things that i sure as hell have the right to know".

Snape tryed his best to ignore what he just heard, and cleared his throat.

" Anyways, Jenny I have to leave on some errands, will you be fine to stay by yourself for a few hours?" , he asked.

" Of course, sir, don't worry about me" , she answered sweetly.

After they're good byes were said and Snape had disappeared into the fire, Jenny was finally home alone at last. She quickly finished after her cereal and cleaned up. Before she did anything she decided to have a shower and get dress, she had the quickest shower of her life, and rushed into her clothes.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out of her room into the hallway; quite nervous. She couldn't believe she was doing this,  
the thought has never struck her before. But then again, before she didn't find out that she had a twin brother, and some sort of destiny to fufill, now did she?

She slowly, walked towards the end of the hallway where a black door stood. She approached the door, and twisted the knob, then pushed. Hmm this room is more normal then i would have excepted, she thought. Their was a double bed in the far corner, a brown oak dresser next to it. The rest of the room contained a desk, a cozy chair and books. Lots and lots of bookshelves were stored in the room.

Jen carefully, walked to the farthest bookshelve away from her. Thoughts of getting caught entered her brain, and the idea terrifed her. Her fingers traced the book covers, and she started pulling them out one by one.

" Hmmmm ....." she whispered, flipping through the pages trying to look for something that could help her, something that could explain things to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape stepped out of the fire, and stood in a room filled with comfortable chairs ; that would be quite useful in lounging around in. It also contained lots of bookshelves, and Severus knew that some of the books were about Dark Magic. Although, their was no doubt in his mind that Caitlin would never let Snape near them; let alone read them.

Caitlin still found it horrifying that Snape was still one of the Dark Lords followers , even if Snape wasn't one of the more loyal followers to Lord Voldermort.

" CAITLINNN!!!" , he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He waited for several seconds, seconds that felt like days. Snape couldn't wait any longer , he ran out of the living room, through the hallway, and up the staircase; taking two stairs at a time. He burst into the room, that was the farthest from the staircase.

Caitlin was still resting in bed, with the blankets halfway over her head. Snape's mood soften by this, but unfortunately that feeling didn't last when he thought of Jenny. He gently shook her shoulder.." Caitlin....Caitlin, sweetie...wake up!" . Still nothing.

" Oh for Pete sake's", he thought. He tryed shaking her again, this time more aggressively. Her eyes slowly opened, " Whaaa?"  
she groaned and rolled over, burying her head in the pillow.

" Caitlin ,its about Jenny" he said anxiously, knowing that the mention of Jenny's name Caitlin would give him her full attention. It worked. Caitlin turned back around to face Severus, and sat up.

" What about Jenny? Has something happened? Is she alright?!"

" Yes, ..well for now, anyways" he said.

" What do you mean for now?!" she yelled back, her eyes filled with worry and panic. "Cmon, lets go downstairs and ill explain everything", he replied.

"Okay" she answered.

She got up, and dressed in her robes as Snape waited for her downstairs. Moments later, she joined Snape in the living room, taking a sit across from him.

" Okay, now tell me, what exactly has happened?".

Severus told her everything that had took place that morning. When he was done, he looked at Caitlin for a reaction, but it was about the same reaction he got from her in the bedroom. The minutes went by, and the room was still filled with silence.  
Until Caitlin cleared her throat nervously, and broke it.

"..Did you tell her anything about last night, after i left?"

" What?! No of course I didn't Caitlin!" , he nearly shouted.

"Okay", she answered calmly.

" Uh oh..."

"What?!", she asked .

" ...Im guessing she overheard us then, their's no other way she could have found out".

" Overhead us?! What?! ...How could she have done that if you put the sp-", she stopped in mid sentence.

"S-spells?" , he asked questionly..." Oh shit, i forgot about that"

" It appears so", she sighed. " So what do we do now?"

" Your asking me?! How should i know? I just don't want her to find out...not like this anyway", he added the last part when he saw the look he was getting from Caitlin.

" Well, this wouldn't have happened if i had it my way, and we just told her" , she snapped back.

" Well it's a little to late for that now isnt it?"

" Yes, well..WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!', she screamed back angrily, rising up from her chair.

" Oh well excsuse me, for wanting what's best for her. I didn't plan on handing her over to Lord Voldermort himself, the same way her parents died. But I guess you had other plans in mind!" , he yelled back , standing face to face with Caitlin.

" Handing over to Voldermort? Snape how dare you say that! I lost my best friend to that asshole, I don't intend to lose Jenny to him. I dont plan on doing anything that involves Jenny getting harmed by Lord Voldemort!", she snapped back.

"I know you dont intend to or plan on it, but that won't stop it from happening Caitlin. I know going to Hogwarts doesn't seem dangerous, but what happens if one of the kids their find out who her twin brother happens to be?" he yelled.

"The kids?! Snape, how can that possibly be dangerous?"

"Wake up Caitlin! What happens if they mention it to their parents?! Their parents could be Death eaters, or associated with them , anyways. She'll be in the same danger her brother will is in!".

" Then we'll try to keep it quiet who her brother is. If it does happen to slip out, you 're at Hogwarts Snape. You could watch her, everything could be okay if you could have a little bit of faith!".

"Caitlin, im sorry but it's just too dangerous!", he said clearly frustated.

"Listen Severus, we both care alot about the girl, but it seems like we both have different ways of showing it. I want her to know where she came from, I want her to have a family, Severus".

" Oh im sorry, AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE GIRL?!", he screamed back.

Caitlin stood there in shock, she defintely wasn't expecting that.

"Severus..., Severus I didn't mean it like that..at all, im so sorry. Yes, your defintely enough for her. She loves you."

Snape looked up for the first time in the past ten minutes . " S-she l-l-loves me?" he stuttered out, shocked.

"Well, of course she does!" she exclaimed.

Snape smiled and looked up at Caitlin " Caitlin , I really am sorry for all of this. I just want whats best for her, and i don't want Voldermort finding out about Jenny. It's been hard enough keeping her a secret, but I can't even imagine what would happen if he found out she even existed. He'd want to murder her, and I just can't let that happen. I know you want what's best for her, which is why I think we should tell her...about Harry. Then we can discuss Hogwarts with her. It does help that I'll be there to keep a close eye on her".

Caitlin was grinning from ear to ear, " REALLY?!" she yelled happily. She threw her arms around Snape.

" Thank you soo much Severus! This means the world to me, I can't even imagine what it'll mean to her!"

Snape smiled " Now, cmon let's go!" he said, grabbing her arm.

" Where are we going?", she asked confused.

" To my place, it's time to tell Jen what we should have told her years ago". 


End file.
